


P4G: Kanji and Naoto's untold stories

by idaoow



Series: P4G: The untold stories [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaoow/pseuds/idaoow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji Tatsumi is a first-year troublemaker in Yasogami High who is said to have destroyed a biker gang single-handedly while in middle school join The Investigation Team about a serial murder case in Inaba since he was kidnapped and then saved by them in May 2011. During the time he spent with the team, he met many friends including Naoto Shirogane, a high school detective who he  interested in since she's the first person that said she interested in him, which turn out to be a big misunderstanding. But that misunderstanding is not for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5/16/2011 – The Fist Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Kanji and Naoto are a good pair because even though they both can accept who they are, they still can't comfortably act as they true self. This can be seen by Kanji is still embarrassed about his liking to sew and cute things while Naoto is still act, talk (she still often use "boku" which means "I" that ussualy used by a boy), and dress like a boy even in school. The other reason is Kanji is a hot-headed person and Naoto is a rather composure one which sometime can filling each other.  
> I think it's obvious that Kanji take interested in Naoto from the start, whether she is a guy or a girl. Naoto in the other hand looked like she doesn't take interested in him the way Kanji do at first, but due to some certain events (that I made up, which I hope is not out-character) she starting to realize his interested in her and her interested in him.

15:55  
Kanji just walk home after ditching school yet again because he doesn't find it fun and everyone in there is avoiding him because either the rumor of him becoming a biker gang leader or his interested in sewing and cute things, which is considered not manly. He doesn't get any real friend so far in his life yet. When he get near walking to his house, there's this one small boy who was inviting him to talk from behind. This take Kanji by surprise.  
"Excuse me, do have a moment to talk?" said the boy.  
"Hah? S-Sure," Kanji answered.  
"My name is Naoto Shirogane. You are Kanji Tatsumi, I presume?" The boy tried to make sure.  
"Y-Yeah, what's this about?" Kanji wondered.  
"I'm quite interested in you, ..." Naoto's cell suddenly rang before he could finish his sentence.  
"Excuse me for a moment," Naoto said while he's walking away from Kanji.  
"Unfortunately, I have some bussiness to attend right now. Do you go to school tommorrow?" Naoto asked.  
"Huh? S-School? 'Course I'm going to school tommorrow.." Kanji said nervously.  
"Then I meet you at the gates after school tommorow. Thank you very much for your time," Naoto said as he went away.  
After the boy went rather afar, Kanji still at the same spot he was muttering to himself.  
"D-Did he say he was interested...? He's a guy... and I'm a guy... But... But he was interested in me..?" said Kanji still not believing what he just heard.  
after sometime frozen in there, he see four suspicious students near his house, looking at him.  
"What the hell are you pricks looking at?!" Kanji shouting while approaching them.  
They immediately run off after seeing Kanji's shouting at them. However that did not mind them at all, what he was thinking about is what that small boy said earlier because it is the first time someone saying something like that to him. He find himself hard to sleep that night. He started wondering that what if he the type of guy who never gets interested in girls. However he obviously can't accept that so he spinning around and around that thought all night.

Next day, after school.  
He come to school unusually early that day. He fix his hair and arranging his clothes before he was going the school gate where he was promised to meet the small boy. He was waiting there for a moment until the boy come.  
"Sorry, did I make you wait?" the boy asked politely.  
"No, I-I just got here," said Kanji while looking away from Naoto.  
"Good. Then let's go," Naoto said.  
They begun to walk together. Kanji find himself occasionally looking at his face while he think the boy wouldn't notice. After they walk for a while, Naoto start the conversation.  
"Hey.. I'm sorry but I think you're a weird person, but may I cut to the case and ask you a few question?" Naoto said as they stopped walking.  
"'C-Course," Kanji answered nervously.  
"Have anything seem out of ordinary lately?" said Naoto as he looking straight to his eyes.  
"N-No, everything's fine," answered Kanji as he a little blushed.  
And so the conversation that seems like interogation begun. During that time Kanji seems a little off as if his mind is not there and Naoto noticed that.  
After Naoto is satisfied with Kanji's answers, he bid him farewell.  
"Okay.. Thank you for your time and cooperation Tatsumi-san,"  
"Y-Yeah, hey.. By the way, I want to meet you again sometime," Kanji said out of the blue.  
Naoto take a little pause, and then reply, "Yeah, goodbye Tatsumi-san."  
After Kanji see Naoto walk away, he walk back to his home and see two familiar faces looking at him, a boy and a girl.  
"Hey you! Whadduya think you're doing?" said Kanji with intimidating voice as he approached them.  
They both look panic.  
"W-We're just loving couple passing by," said the boy nervously.  
"Hey.. Didn't I see you yesterday?" Kanji asked.  
They look even more panic.  
"We weren't trying to get in your way. And we didn't think it's strange or anything" said the girl nervously.  
That took Kanji by surprise. He can't help but blushed.  
"Strange?" said Kanji.  
After hearing Kanji's responds, they both run right away. And then there was a wacky chase scene.


	2. 9/17/2011 – Shadow Naoto

TV World  
After Rise find where Naoto is with the help of her persona, Himiko, the Investigation Team head to what appeared to be some kind of secret laboratory where detective or heroes solve cases.  
“If this came from Naoto’s mind, he isn’t as grown up as he looks,” Yosuke seems surprise.  
“I don’t know about that... But I do know one thing,” said Kanji.  
“And what’s that?” Yu wondered.  
“He’s.. running away from something too,” Kanji said as his persona, Take-Mikazuchi punched through the lab enterance.

Upon entering the lab, the team was greeted by many shadows that’s swarming the place. After some time fighting the shadows, Naoto and his shadow appeared on the screen that has been placed all over the lab’s wall.  
“Ah.. It’s about time you arrived. Dealing with this child has been quite a pain,” Naoto said to the group, as he looked down on his crying shadow.  
“Rise! Where’s he?” Kanji asked calmly.  
“He’s not far from here, he’s just beyond that door,” Rise answered as she pointed at a door in the end of the hall.  
Just as Rise finished talking, more shadows appearing in their way to the room where Naoto is. On the screen, the team was able to see Naoto arguing with his shadow but they are too busy to listen to all the argument they had.  
“Naoto-kun, don’t argue with him!” Chie shout at the screen.  
“No!” Kanji shout. The whole group paused there for a moment.  
“He has to face this. Hadn’t we had to go through this?” Kanji said as Take-Mikazuchi make a clear path to the room where Naoto is. They immediately ran to the room while listening to the conversation between Naoto and his shadow.  
“At your core, you admire the sort of ‘strong’ and ‘cool’ men who populate detective fiction. But in trying to emulate them, you must know that, in truth, you’re nothing of the sort,” said Shadow Naoto as he smirk and looking down at Naoto, kneeling and covering his ears.  
“You’re lying!” said Naoto in desperation.  
“Shirogane Naoto... Isn’t it a cool and masculine name? But... A name doesn’t change the truth. It doesn’t let you cross the barrier between sexes,” said Shadow Naoto as he then laughing while Naoto still covering his ears in desperation.  
“How could you become an ideal man when you were never male to begin with?” Shadow Naoto then laugh even harder.

Hearing this, the Investigation Team can’t help but shocked and freeze for a moment.  
“Did.. Did I hear that right?” Yosuke asked in confusion to the rest.  
“H-He’s not a guy?!” Kanji said as he looked to be the one who most surprised by this fact.

“No! You’re...” Naoto said in denial.  
“Don’t say it!” Chie once again tried to stop Naoto from arguing with her shadow.  
“No! Let her get it out,” said Kanji as he rushing to the room.  
“Otherwise, she’ll continue to suffer!” Kanji shout as his persona bust in to the room with his mighty fist.  
“You’re... You’re not me!” Naoto shout just when the group get to the room.

The shadow then transforms into a half-human cyborg with robotic wings and ray guns.  
“I am a shadow... The true self...” The shadow claimed.  
“We just gotta do our thing and kick the Shadow’s ass!” Kanji shout as he look on the shadow’s eyes.  
“Hahahaa! It’s body-altering time!” Shadow Naoto laughing maniacally as it captured Naoto and restrained her in an operation table.  
The shadow cast Galgalim Eyes on the Investigation Team. The first attack hit Kuma, causing him to aged. Seeing this, the girls on the team cower in fear and hid. Yu’s persona, Izanagi attempted to attack the shadow with his blade but the shadow prove to be too fast for him to handle, causing some damage to Izanagi. Seeing this, Yu immediately call on Yosuke.  
“Yosuke!”  
“All right, partner! Jiraiya, Sukukaja!” Yosuke shout as Jiraiya cast the spell on Izanagi.  
Izanagi and Jiraiya now can match with the shadow’s speed and successfully deal some damage and restrain the shadow.  
“Now Kanji!” Yu and Yosuke shout at Kanji.  
“All right.. Eat this! Primal Force!” Kanji shout as Take-Mikazuchi, who has been charged land a powerful punch at Shadow Naoto, causing the lab to crumble. The shadow finally defeated.  
“Everyone! Get out of here!” Yu shout to the whole team.  
The whole team start to running while Kanji and his persona release Naoto, who appeared to be unconscious from her restrain. He then carried her on his back.

After the lab is destroyed, the team decided to catch a breath outside of the destroyed lab as Naoto begin to wake up.  
“You guys... saw everything huh?” Naoto seems embarrassed.  
“Do you not like being a girl? Is that why you always dress like a boy?” asked Yukiko.  
“My sex doesn’t fit my ideal image of a detective. If they had the slightest ‘concrete’ reason to look down on me, no one would need me anymore,” Naoto explained.  
“You don’t know that!” Kanji immediately yell at her. Hearing this, Naoto show a shocked look on her face.  
“Try facing yourself,” Yu said. Naoto then stand up and approach the her shadow, who had been standing as if it was waiting for her.  
“I kept ignoring you, pretending you didn’t exist. You’ve always been inside me. I am you, and you are me. What I yearn for, no, what I strive for isn’t to become a man. But to accept myself for who I really am,” said Naoto as she look the shadow in the eye.

The shadow then nod, and transform into a persona, Sakuna-Hikona. She immediately colapse. Kanji then rush to her in order to catch her.  
“Hey! We should get out of here, fast!” Kanji shout.  
And with that the Investigation Team hurry to get out of the TV world with Naoto on Kanji’s back. Immediately after the Investigation Team got out of the TV world.  
“I gotta go take her home,” Kanji ran off with Naoto on his back.  
“It’s all right... I can..” Before she can finish her sentence, Kanji interupt.  
“Just shut up!” Kanji yelled at Naoto as he begin running.  
“What a dumbass. You’re no genius at all. You’re too damn reckless! We were tearing our hair out over you!” Kanji yet again yelling at Naoto on his back as he continuously running. Naoto can’t help but put a smile on her face.  
“I never doubt that you’d all come for me,” Naoto looked relieved.  
“And with this we know the case isn’t over yet,” Naoto said as she lost consciousness.  
“Yeah... Aaaa... Where exactly is your house?” said Kanji looked confused.  
"Hey... Answer me damn it!" Kanji yell at Naoto.  
He then sighed and wandering and asking people around town where Naoto's house is.


	3. 10/11/2011 – Study Group

The Investigation Team decided to go to the Junes food court to study for the Exam that will begun next week because the library is crowded and they wouldn’t be able to have a discussion there. They run into Kuma and Nanako there and decided to sit in on big table.  
“Times like these, I’m jealous of you Kuma,” Yosuke begin his complaining.  
“Stop complaining. Let’s start with proving the trigonometric identities,” Yukiko said trying to get on topic.  
“Argh... Jumping straight into math?” Chie complained as well.  
“Ours is the section on trig function, right? The one where we find the area of a triangle with two sides and..” Before she finished her sentence, Kanji interupted.  
“Huh? You find the area of a triangle with.. You know, that thing.. Umm.. Base by height by 2?” Kanji seems confused. Rise just sighed.  
“You really are Bakanji,” said Rise.  
“Hey.. Stop calling me that!” Kanji yell at Rise.  
“If you don’t mind, shall I teach you? And beside, I find it unproductive to have first grade and second grade in one study group such as this,” said Naoto.  
“A-Aaa.. O-Okay..” Kanji agreed nervously.  
“How about you Rise-san? Care to join us?” asked Naoto.  
“No thanks.. I want to be taught by Yu-senpai,” Rise teased.  
“Very well then,” said Naoto.

Kanji and Naoto decided to move to other table that near the other group so they can see the others and yet far from them to hear what the other group is talking about. They both sitting face to face.  
“Before we start with the study, I’d like to thank you for the other day, Kanji-kun,” said Naoto.  
“Huh?” Kanji looks confused.  
“I haven’t had the chance to say this earlier, but thank you for bringing me home after I you guys saved me the other day,” Naoto explained.  
“O-oh, about that.. Don’t mention it,” said Kanji while looking down.  
“But you know.. You’re pretty amazing,” said Kanji.  
“Amazing?” Naoto now looks confused.  
“You’re fighting to be your own self, even after your secrets get exposed. Watching you has made me decided to be myself, and help others to understand me,” Kanji explain.   
“And one more thing. I’m maybe too bright when it comes to this kinda thing. But I do know one thing, we’ll be counting on you, Detective Prince,” said Kanji. Naoto just close her and put a smile on her face.  
“Now then, let’s get started!” said Naoto.  
Altough the study didn’t seems to go well, Kanji seems to be more comfortable around Naoto.


	4. 10/27/2011 – School Cultural Festival

12:09  
The Investigation gathered in the school rooftop after Yosuke sign Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Naoto to the Beauty Pageant Contest without their consent. Everyone but Rise seems vary mad about that, especially Chie.  
"Why did you put our name without asking us first, you jerk!?" Chie furiously asked.  
"I mean, you guys know how popular Yukiko is here. And on top of that, we have an idol and a Detective Prince. What's the point of having a beauty pageant if all these incredible heroines aren't going to take part!?" Yosuke seems to worried about his safety.  
"So where do I fit in!? ... Well, excuuuse me for not fitting in!!" said Chie while kicking Yosuke.  
"So, do you want us to enter, senpai?" Rise asked Yu.  
After a moment of thinking, Yu gave the girls a big speech about why the must enter the contest. They finally gave in, but Naoto still look worried.  
"Wh-Why don't you guys just enter?" Kanji suddenly asked.  
"Just enter the damn thing! It would clear all my doubts. I'm beggin' you! Make me a man!" Kanji begin shouting to Naoto.  
"What are you talking about? doubts?" Naoto seems confused.  
"I said enter the pageant, dammit! Aren't you a detective!?" Kanji continue shouting to Naoto.  
"How is that even related?!" Naoto even more confused.  
"It looks like we don't have much choice," Yukiko sigh.  
the rest of the group seems agreed.

After they express they desperation, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko head back to their class since they still got a lot of things prepared for their Group Date Cafe. Rise join them because she seems pretty enthustic about the upcoming event and thinking about how she should prepared for it. Kanji decided to go back to his class room when he see Naoto just staring through the horizon in the rooftop. She seems still can’t accept the reality that she’ll be participated in Beauty Pageant Contest. He decided to talk to her.  
“Hey Naoto, what’s up? You’re not going back?” asked Kanji as she approached her.  
“N-Nothing,” Naoto answered.  
“Aaa.. I’m sorry I was shouting at you earlier,” Kanji suddenly apologized.  
“T-That’s fine. It’s not my greatest concern right now to be honest,” said Naoto while looking down.  
“Do you still want to be a man? My dad told me somethin’ right before he died: ‘If you’re a man, you have to become strong’. It pissed me off because it felt like he was telling me I wasn’t a real man. So I changed my looks and pushed myself away from people. Fighting gangs thinking I was protecting mom. I thought alla that was how I was becoming strong. But that wasn’t it. That ain’t what Dad meant,” Kanji explained his situation to Naoto. She look at his face, surprised.  
“I think what Dad meant by becoming ‘strong’ is to stop lying to myself. No more being scared of everyone. Hiding my hobbies. And staying away from people. Anytime, anyplace, I’m gonna bust right through as my own self! As long as I have you and the others to accept me, I ain’t afraid of nothing! So if you want to become a strong man, you gotta start by being honest to youself,” said Kanji proudly.  
“Thank you, Kanji-kun,” said Naoto as she close her eyes and put a smile on her face. It seems her worries about the whole Beauty Pageant Contest thing begun to fade.

The Beauty Pageant Contest day, 10/30/11  
Naoto still waiting for her turn to be call by the MC of the event. Even though she still wears trousers, she put some make-up on let go of her hat that she usually use, making her look more feminine than usual.  
“Next is the mysterious transfer student, of the first-year’s class 1, Shirogane Naoto-chan!” said the MC as he introduces Naoto. She then walk into the stage.  
“I-I’m Naoto Shirogane. It’s hard to believe I’m up on a stage at a pageant like this... This is beyond my wildest imaginings... I-I really don’t know what to say...” Naoto said to the crowd.  
“C-Can I step back now?” Naoto whispered the MC.  
“And with that, all six uniquely beautiful contestant are in stage! And now we’ll take a brief break while our contestant put on their swinsuits and be back in just a few moments!” said MC as the curtain on the stage is closed.

And with just a flash, Naoto put on her swimsuits. It’s already her turn to show up on the stage.  
“And next! The detective princess, Shirogane Naoto-chan of the first-year’s class 1!” said the MC.  
The flashlight spot to the center of the stage where Naoto suppossed to be appearred in her swimsuits, but she was nowhere to be found. Apparently she was in the side of the stage, covering her body with the curtain. The flashlight directly spot her.  
“I-I can’t do it after all,” said Naoto as she feels embarrassed.  
“I-I’m sorry, but I’m not feeling well,” Naoto said in panic and then she run away from the stage. It seems too much for her to be wearing swimsuit so suddenly. Maybe another time.


	5. 11/6/2011 – Nanako's Recovery

Nanako has successfully been safe from Namatame, but her condition is very bad. The Investigation Team directly sent her to Inaba Municipal Hospital and wait in front of her room and hoping for the best.  
“Nanako... still hasn’t recovered from her cold,” said Yu.  
“Nana-chan’s still so small, so her other self didn’t appear like it did for everyone else. And she got cought in all that craziness,” Kuma seems very worried.  
“All that shadows just had to show up! There’s no way she could’ve handled that, damnit!” said Yosuke in frustration.  
“Why did I waste time listening what Namatame had to say?!” said Naoto in regret.  
“If I hadn’t tried to engage him in conversation, and we rescued Nanako immediately...” before she finish her sentenced, Chie interupted.  
“It’s not your fault, Naoto-kun,”  
“It is MY fault!” Naoto shout, losing her usual calm self.  
“Even then, I prioritized solving the case over Nanako’s safety. Because of that, Nanako is...” said Naoto as she start to cry. Kanji just sighed.  
“All right, enough of this pity party,” said Kanji in trying to calm the team.  
“Kanji-kun?” Naoto looked shocked.  
“Is feeling pathetic and consoling each other gonna solve anything? We gotta believe in her,” Kanji said to the group.  
“Get it together, Naoto! You of all people should know this,” said Kanji as she poke her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry. You’re absolutely right,” said Naoto as she put a smile on her face.  
“What’s this? You were pretty cool for once, Kanji,” said Rise.  
“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Kanji yell at Rise.  
“Guys, don’t make a scene in the hospital. Sheesh!” Yosuke tried to mediate them.  
The tension finally lift off as they decide to go home and believe that Nanako will be allright.

11/21/11  
Yu got the word from the hospital that Nanato has been better and it’s okay to visit her today. He decided to tell the other during luch break. Everyone is gathered in second-year class 2 as usual except for Naoto.  
“Oh, where’s Naoto?” Yosuke wondered.  
“I was going to invite her earlier, but she wasn’t in her classroom,” said Rise.  
“Allright, I’ll go find her and give her the good news!” said Kanji as he rush to find Naoto.  
Not long after, Kanji saw Naoto in the corridor between classroom building and practice building, gazing through school yard. It seems she still blame herself over what happened to Nanako.  
“Oy Naoto! Nanako-chan getting better!” Kanji running and shouting toward her.  
“Oh... Nanako’s doing better? That’s great,” Naoto sound relieved.  
“Hey do you still blaming yourself?” asked Kanji as he stand beside her.  
“Honestly.. Yes, I do,” Naoto answered. Kanji let put a sighed.  
“For a genius, you’re a dumbass!” said Kanji. Hearing this, Naoto seems surprised and directly look to Kanji’s face.  
“No one blaming you you know! If there’s someone to blame, it’s Namatame! I’m sure everyone were glad you were there. We probably can’t save Nanako-chan if you weren’t there. So cheer up!” said Kanji.  
Seeing Kanji’s determination and faith in his friends, Naoto finally can put a smile on her face.  
“I just want someone to acknowledge me. I want to be needed. That’s why I was trying so desperately to solve the case. If you take away my ability as a detective, I have nothing. But now I know you guys were happy I was there. I have a place where I belong. It made me really happy,” said Naoto while blushing and looking down.  
“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” said Kanji as he poke her head.  
The whole team decided to go to the Hospital after school that day. Hoping to see Nanako getting better.


	6. 2/11/2012 – Ski Trip

After solving the serial murder case, the Investigation Team decided to ski trip before Yu come back to the city in March.  
In the first day, Naoto, who never have skied before was coached by Kanji since Rise was kinda forcing Yu to go skiing with her, Yosuke and Chie was snowboarding, and Yukiko and Kuma were having a race.  
After a few round of skiing, she still doesn’t get better with Kanji patiently try to teach her.  
“I said, spread your feet in a V! If you’re timid, it’ll be more dangerous for you!” Kanji yelled at Naoto.  
“V position, V position...” Naoto muttering to herself as she followed Kanji’s instruction.  
She immediately speed up and lost control of herself, end up crashing Kanji down the hill. As soon as she open her eyes, she tried to stand but her ski got stuck with Kanji’s, resulting her fall on top of Kanji again.  
“Oh, I-I’m sorry!” said Naoto.  
“Don’t worry about it,” said Kanji as blood flowing through his nose.  
“Kanji-kun? Blood! Blood!” Naoto shout in panic.  
Naoto decided to take Kanji their room in the lodge. She help treat Kanji’s nose with the first aid kit that she bring.  
“Kanji-kun, I’m sorry. You must hate having a total beginner holding you back and on top of that, making you injured like this,” Naoto seems worry.  
“I said don’t worry about it! Besides, it’s just a small wound. I used to got this kinda thing all the time,” said Kanji trying to calm Naoto down.  
“I thought I’ve learned to not fall down anymore... But I must be tensing my legs too much out of nervous. I’ve always been able to pick up new skills when they become necessary, but I’ve never had to ski before,” said Naoto as she tried to explain herself.  
“Okay then! I’m gonna teach you skiing until you can beat Yukiko-senpai in her stupid race!” Kanji said with passion. Hearing that, Naoto just put a smile in her face.  
“Haha... I wonder how long it’s been since I last tried so hard to just have fun. Though, thinking back on it, I have to laugh. I was all alone back then. Now I have you and everyone else with me,” Naoto continue smiling.  
“All right! Come on! You got a lot to catch up!” said Kanji as they got back to the ski course.

After they done skiing for today, the Investigation Team decided to having dinner at the lodge. Before having dinner, Naoto approached Kanji.  
“U-Um.. Kanji-kun.. Will you accompany me training after dinner?” Naoto asked nervously.  
“Yeah sure.. B-But are sure? I mean, it’s gonna be dark and it’s gonna be difficult for you to train,” Kanji said even more nervously.  
“I may be not look like it, but I hate losing. So, will you?” said Naoto.  
“Okay! That’s the spirit! In that case we have to fill our stomach full first!” Kanji seems motivated.

After they have their dinner, Naoto and Kanji back on the ski course that night without telling anybody. The training didn’t go as they expect, but they seems to have a lot of fun together that night.


	7. 2/14/2012 – Valentine's Day

Naoto approached Kanji while he’s on the way to second year’s class 2, the room his senpai attended as usual.  
“U-Um... Kanji-kun.. Here..” said Naoto hands him a cute-looking box of chocolate.  
“Anyway... Can you come over to my house later today? I want to show you something... All right, see you then,” said Naoto as she start run off outside the school.  
Kanji seems confused and head straight to the second year’s class 2.

"Hey.. Man, all these guys are obsessed with chocolate. If they want candy so much, why don't they just buy some themselves?!" Kanji said cluelessly.  
"Are you serious? This is the one day you shouldn't be buying chocolate for yourself. Man.. You're clueless... Whatever. I know I'm getting some for sure today," Yosuke seems to have his hope up.  
"I didn't bring you any," Yu said calmly.  
"I'm not that pathetic! Come on, man!" Yosuke yelled.  
"Beside I see you guys have big bags with you today.." Yosuke said while staring at Chie and Yukiko.  
"Yeah, I do have some... Yukiko, Why don't.." Chie tried to talk to Yukiko before she interupted.  
"Attention, everyone! I have chocolate here with everyone's name on them! Please take your candy and go home!" Yukiko yell to the group and then walk away.  
"Hey what's up with her? She get more bossy than usual," Yosuke asked Chie.  
"I don't know.. I should check her up. By the way here's some chocolate for everyone," Chie said then storm off the class chasing Yukiko.  
"Uh, well, guys.. Guess we're spending time with EACH OTHER today," Yosuke seems disappointed.  
The three of them decided to go to Junes to eat their "friend's chocolate" with Kuma. At the school gate, Yosuke suddenly run off. He said he still have some bussiness at school and tell the others to go to Junes and he'll join in as soon as his bussiness is done. Seeing that, Kanji just remembered he got an appointment with Naoto. He said the same thing as Yosuke and hurry to Naoto’s house which leave Yu alone to go to Junes.

In Naoto’s house.  
Kanji ring the bell and suprise seeing Naoto greet him with Yasogami High’s female uniform. They immediately go inside the house, to Naoto’s room.  
“So.. W-What do you think? Ever since you said ‘stop lying to yourself’ to me in school festival, I keep thinking I should look more like a girl since I, in fact am a girl. And since you are the one that talk to me like that, I want you to be the first to see me in this uniform. B-beside my normal closhes go against the school dress code... ” Naoto said nervously as she tried to explain herself.  
“W-What do you think? It’s you we’re talking about.. So wear whatever makes you comfortable..” said Kanji even more nervously.  
“I know this is what all the girls wear, but isn’t the skirt too short...? I think I’ll stick with my normal outfit... for now,” Naoto seems embarressed.  
“Y-Yeah, just wear whatever you want!” Kanji yell while blushing.  
“S-So.. What do you think of the chocolate?” asked Naoto.  
“Ahh.. Here.. I haven’t opened it yet!” said Kanji as he hands the cute-looking chocolate box.  
“Um... Well... If you could...” said Naoto nervously.  
“What?! Let’s eat it together!” said Kanji loudly.  
“Oh... Of course..” said Naoto as they start eating the chocolate together.  
“Wow! This’s delicious!” said Kanji as he continue eating.  
“Well, I guess I did an okay job. I mean, what did I expect? I made it exactly the way the book said to...” Naoto smiles.  
After they finish eating the chocolate, Kanji start talking.  
“U-Um... Naoto, a-actually there’s something I want to talk with you too,” said Kanji while looking away.  
“When we first met, you said that you’re interested in me and that made me kinda interested in you too since then, which made me confused as hell at that time since you look like a boy at that time. That’s why maybe I’m the one who are most happy when you turn out to be a girl. But thinking back, I guess it doesn’t matter whether you’re a boy or a girl, I think I’ll still like you the way you are,” said Kanji, flustered.  
Hearing that, Naoto take a big pause. After some time, she start talking.  
“I-I think you should leave for now, Kanji-kun. I-I need some time to think about this,” said Naoto.

And then Naoto send Kanji home. After closing the door, she lean toward the door, thinking, “What am I gonna do?”


	8. 3/21/2012 – The Answer

After a depressing farewell with Yu in the station, the whole team split comeback to their activity with a sad face in their face. However, despite their sadness, they were glad that they can bid their dear friend farewell with no mysteries left whatsoever.  
After they Yu’s train left, Naoto invite Kanji to hill overlooking town to talk. Things get kinda awkward between them since Naoto sent Kanji home from her house in Valentine’s day. The both go to the hill with awkward silent surrounding the air.

In the hill. They sit next to each other.  
“U-Um... Kanji-kun...” Naoto tried to talk but Kanji interupt.  
“Listen! Forget what I said! Put it outta your mind! It’s just something that popped into my head! So just forget it!” Kanji yelled at Naoto beside him.  
“T-That’s not what I was going to say. Before I met you and everyone else, and faced my other self in the TV world, what I always thinking was ‘I have to be a man’, ‘I have to be an adult’... With that way of thinking, I was lying to myself. And then you came and said to stop lying to myself. That gave me the pushed I need to accept myself. I am a detective... and a women. And hearing you said that you like me that day make me think that I’m growing like myself even better now. And I think I kinda like you too,” said Naoto, flustered. Hearing that Kanji just froze.  
“I’m really glad that I’m a detective. Because it led me to meet you. But also because of that, I think I can’t have a relationship just yet. I’m just not ready. Besides I’m gonna away from Inaba more than I’m here. So when I think I’m ready, I’ll let you know immediately. I-I’m sorry,” said Naoto as tears start flowing through her eyes.  
Seeing Naoto crying, Kanji went panic. He then stand and yelled in front of Naoto, “Stop cry damnit!”  
Naoto then trying to smile through her tears, looking to Kanji’s eyes. But she can’t hold that for a long time. She immediately hug him.  
“I’m gonna miss you,” said Naoto as her tears won’t stop flowing.  
Kanji just stood there, shocked. After sometime, he finally hug her back.  
“I’m gonna miss you too,” said Kanji gently.  
After hearing Kanji said that, Naoto look through Kanji’s eyes for a moment as Kanji did the same. They both closed their eyes and share a long kiss. They can feel each other’s hearthbeat.  
After realizing what they’ve just done, Naoto immediately let go of Kanji and turn around.  
“I-I’m sorry,” said Naoto as she looking down and blushed.  
“I-I should go. See you,” Naoto said as she run off, leaving Kanji behind at the hill.

After Naoto got far enough from Kanji, she stopped running and see through the blue sky, smiling.  
“I’m really glad I came to this town,” said Naoto to herself.


End file.
